Sir Alistair
Originaire de Barclay, Sire Alistair est le fils cadet du grand Seigneur Ferenc le Noxieux. De retour dans son pays natal, il appréciait grandement et utilisait abondamment les coutumes locales, telles que "Jus Primae Noctis" et la torture des prisonniers comme une forme de divertissement pendant les fêtes. Il ne cache pas son désir de mettre en place de telles coutumes dans Pendor, s’il en a l'opportunité. Très probablement, en raison de son empressement à nourrir ses désirs les plus morbides, il finit par rejoindre l'Ordre du Crépuscule où, contrairement à son compagnon Chevalier, Sire Jocelyn, il trouva sa place parmi les adeptes meurtriers d'Erida Occisor. Lorsque le Crépuscule vint à Pendor, Sire Alistair fut détaché du corps principal des chevaliers avec pour mission soit de ramener le déserteur Sire Jocelyn au bercail, soit de le tuer. Il a également été chargé de propager les enseignements du Crépuscule et de traquer les membres de l'ordre rival, les Chevaliers de l'Aube, en liberté. Pour accomplir ces deux tâches, Sire Alistair cherche un emploi auprès d'un capitaine mercenaire compétent. Il est extrêmement confiant que ses compétences de combat sont un moyen de garantir un tel emploi, et montrera pleinement son arrogance et ses manières abrasives sous les armes, incitant un capitaine potentiel à déclarer qu'il ne peut pas rester près du chevalier pendant plus de cinq minutes . Néanmoins, une fois engagé, Sire Alistair s'avérera être un chevalier compétent, même s’il est insupportable, faisant constamment des remarques sournoises pendant une conversation, légèrement déguisé en blagues et trait d’esprit, mais conçu pour amener le reste de la compagnie à la cause du Crépuscule. Cependant, il ne tolérera pas d'être sous les ordres d'un capitaine trop vertueux, surtout s'il favorise sire Roland et/ou sire Jocelyn, et fera rapidement défection. D'un autre côté, si son commandant devenait plus indulgent et avenant, il pourrait consentir à apporter le soutien des membres de son ordre à la revendication d’un royaume, s'il devenait le seigneur d’un royaume naissant, il aiderait à maintenir le pouvoir du Crépuscule contre ceux qui s'y opposeraient. Il racontera son histoire la première fois que le joueur s’approchera de Laria si Sire Alistair fait partie de son armée. Alistair est équipé d'un cheval « chasseur Dun », de gants en cuir foncé, d'un casque Barclay Pot, d'une veste Dark Chain, de bottes en cuir foncé, d’un lance, d’une épée du Crépuscule et d’un ordre Bouclier « Kite » du Crépuscule. Il est en rivalité avec Sire Jocelyn (2) et Sire Roland (1), alors qu'il est amical envers Alyssa (3). * (1): Vraiment, capitaine, je dois vous dire, ne trouvez-vous pas que Sire Roland est grossier envers d'Astraea? Je suis également fatigué de ses gémissements sur le déclin de la vertu de son Ordre et les iniquités du mien. Il est complètement perdu, comme un pauvre gueux. * (1): Aside from putting me and half the troop to sleep with his stultifying proselytizing about Astraea, and his endless pursuit of virtue, he persists in vilifying my Order quite unjustly, and it makes others in this company distrust me. * (2): Has Sir Jocelyn come whinging to you about my little jokes? He greatly overstates the seriousness of my Order's and my personal business with him. We wish merely for him to return to the fold, not to harm him in any way. He is very silly to spout his imaginary fears so readily - they are doubtless caused by guilt over his defection from the Order of Eventide. * (2): So sad, that a Knight of Eventide should be reduced to a timorous crybaby with no sense of humor, isn't it? I do believe you've been a bad influence on him. * (3): I must admit I find our little serpent Alyssa quite amusing, and she's rather alluring, too. Her wit is as sharp as the proverbial serpent's fang as well. Did you hear what she said to a Questing Knight we passed on the road yesterday? I laughed myself silly over it. * (3): Perhaps you should recruit more Serpent Priestesses to your company. They would certainly add a bit of leavening to this very dull group. C’est un noble avec une personnalité de guerrier, il est donc recommandé de le nommer vassal. S'il devient vassal, il dirigera de nombreuses troupes roturières et nobles de Pendor, ainsi que des troupes de l'Ordre du Crépuscule'.' * 2-4 Recrue Pendor * 2-4 Milicien Pendor * 2-4 Archer Léger Pendor * 3-6 Fantassin Pendor * 3-6 Archer Lourd Pendor * 2-4 Épéiste Pendor * 3-6 Lancier Lourd Pendor * 2-4 Archer Armuré Pendor * 1-2 Homme d'Arme Pendor * 1-2 Noble Pendor * 1-3 Écuyer Pendor * 1-3 Homme d'Arme Mtd Pendor * 1-3 Chevalier Pendor * 1-2 Archer Noir Pendor * 0-2 Fantassin Noble Pendor * 3-7 Guide du Crépuscule * 1-3 Chevalier du Crépuscule Il peut être embauché pour 5000 denars. Malgré qu'il soit un compagnon cher à embaucher, il est sans doute l'un des meilleurs. Alistair peut transformer des racailles en guerriers et des guerriers en Héros en raison de ses dons d'entraîneur (5). Comme son entraînement a également un effet sur le personnage principal, il facilite beaucoup l’augmentation en niveau, surtout au début. Ses compétences de combat ne sont pas à négliger non plus, car il possède de très hauts attributs et compétences, il commence au même niveau que Sire Jocelyn, et coûte le même prix. Son manque de Puissance de Jet et de Frappe (littéralement 0) doit vous suggérer de le placer comme compagnon de combat au corps à corps, cependant, il comportera très bien si on lui donne une arbalète. Il est conseillé de profiter de ses 7 points de compétence en équitation en lui faisant monter un cheval lourd, de préférence équipé d'une bonne lance (qu'importe la nature; une Lance Longue de Chevalier par exemple) et d'une arme à 1-main avec bouclier (pour profiter de ses 7 points en bouclier ), sinon, même si c'est moins recommandé, de lui donner une arme à deux mains. Une autre suggestion est de faire de lui un fantassin, sa compétence en athlétisme de 7, sa puissance de frappe de 7 et sa compétence d’arme d’Hast étant au meilleur niveau il est aussi performant avec une arbalète et une hallebarde (ainsi qu‘avec une lance et un bouclier ou une arme à 1 main avec un bouclier). Lorsqu'il est envoyé pour revendiquer le droit de régner pour le joueur, les troupes qu'il peut apporter à votre groupe sont des Guides du Crépuscule, Magnus Hérétiques et Chevaliers du Crépuscule. Pour en savoir plus à ce sujet, vérifiez ici. Si vous avez Sire Roland dans votre groupe lors de l'envoi d'Alistair, Roland s'y opposera, et Alistair s'y opposera si vous envoyez Sire Roland. Le joueur peut demander une fois par semaine à un compagnon d’aller recruter des troupes. Si Sire Alistair est choisi, il peut enrôler de Jeunes Aventuriers D'Shar, des Guides du Crépuscules ou un Héro Aventurier. Pour en savoir plus à ce sujet, vérifiez ici. En tant que formateur d’Ordre de Chevalerie Personnalisée Sire Alistair, avec Sire Jocelyn et peut-être Lethaldiran (celui-ci nécessite des points en compétence de Mentor, et en raison de son niveau élevé, il devrait boire de l’élixir), sont les trois meilleurs entraîneurs pour un Ordre de Chevalier Personnalisé. Alistair possède d'excellentes aptitudes au départ et une grande capacité d'entraîneur (5), ce qui lui permet immédiatement de former la majeure partie des soldats disponibles et nécessaires à un Ordre une fois que vous l'aurez embauché. Il excellera dans la mise à niveau des compétences combat au corps à corps (Puissance de Frappe et Bouclier), du déplacement (il a l'Agilité de départ la plus élevée, ainsi que 7 en Athlétisme et Equitation) et l'un des niveaux les meilleurs en arme d’Hast (avec 430) puis avec les armes à 1-main et à 2-mains. Il fera preuve d’une grande intelligence.